Naruto Love Fest
by xdrownedrosesx
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke are on a mission when Sasuke gets a little,'wet'. Sakura tries to convince Sasuke to go to hers to dry of but it's all in vain. Ino then drops by Sasuke's house to, Keep him company. What will our beloved Sasuke do with Ino?


Umm this is my first ever fanfic plus the only reason I'm doing this is because my friend Gemma (Geknock) made me but you can't help but love her… anyway this will probably contain lemon in it sooo if you don't like it lump it…… 

"Sasuke what are you doing?" Sakura asked "why don't you come with me to dry off, my house is closer" Sakura begged. 'Please say yes, I'm dying for a reason to see him in nothing' Sakura began to create a scene in her head of what her and Sasuke could do together while they waited for his cloths to dry off.

"Umm no I'm fine I have something I need to do…"Sasuke trailed off "one day I'll get you back for what you did" He mumbled under his breath.

"Bye." Sasuke turned to walk away but was stopped but Sakura's hand on his shoulder.

"Sasuke, wait don't go… I... I mean …well don't go…"Sakura wasn't ready for him to leave, 'oh god what shall I say' she thought to herself. Sasuke was getting pissed off so he shook of Sakura's hand of his shoulder and continued to walk.

"Well see you later" she said in a disheartened tone looking at the floor. 'No I will tell him!' Sakura had a sudden realization that it was now or never so she turned back to where Sasuke had been standing. "Well, you see…" Sakura mumbled looking at the floor. "Sasuke where, where'd you go?" Sakura looked up to find that Sasuke had completely vanished. Sakura blushed a furious crimson as she realized she had been talking to herself the whole time. Sakura hurriedly walked away hoping no one had seen her having a conversation with herself.

Ino sniggered at Sakura, she was crouched behind a small statue. 'Big mistake Sakura, now I can go after Sasuke and help him dry off' Sakura thought ah she raced back up to Sasuke's house. Ino arrived at a small house in the middle of now where. Surveying the house Ino noticed that only Sasuke's bedroom light was on. 'Looks like no ones in, now then….' She walked up to the door and knocked loudly a few times before Sasuke finally opened it. "Oh hi Sasuke I was just in the neighbourhood and wondered how you were feeling" Ino said politely whilst barging past Sasuke. Sasuke stumbled a bit but soon regained stability. Sasuke followed Ino upstairs where he found her snooping around. "Soo, where's your room?" Ino asked as she opened a door and walked in. "well, this is your bed is it?" Ino asked, not waiting for an answer, she dropped her limp body onto the unmade bed.

Sasuke sighed with annoyance. "What are you doing?" Sasuke was currently leaning against the door frame. "What are you doing_ here_?"

"Me little ol' me? Oh I'm here because I saw you were wet and dearly hoped you were ok cause you know that when your wet you might get a cold" she said heaving a sigh "SOOO. I'm here to warm you up." A slight smile flickered across her face.

"Out" He said pointing to down the stairs. "Now! I have better things to do than play with little school girls" Sasuke hissed between his teeth. He couldn't take much more of this.

"WHAT HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A SCHOOL GIRL YOUR BARELY JUNIOR HIGH, ARE YOU?" Ino rose to her feet eyes burning his anger, her fiery eyes met Sasuke's cool; obsidian eyes, and she slowly began to mentally calm herself. "I mean, well, I'm sorry hunny. I know that your so wanting inside..." Ino said in a seductive voice. Ino moved in closer to Sasuke and placed her hands on his hips. She slid her hands under Sasuke's waistband. Slowly moving her hand round the front her hands met something hard and long. Ino grinned as he took Sasuke's member into both hands. She gently slid her fingers across the tip, loving Sasuke's warmth. Ino took as deep breath in, memorizing Sasuke's ever scent. But her fantasy was short lived. Sasuke pushed Ino away.

"Go away!" Sasuke growled "I'm busy. Don't come to my house again I don't like visitors. You know where the door is close it behind you." Sasuke's words were cold, icy even. There was no emotion in his voice.

"Why?" Ino asked, she thought Sasuke would enjoy it. Sasuke's face made no expression. "Ok then, but just so you know" Ino walked out of Sasuke's bed room but turned to face Sasuke. Their faces where almost touching. "I ALWAYS get what I want, and what I want is YOU." She whispered calmly. She left with a shrug of her shoulders and a flick of her hair.

"Stuck up her own but" Sasuke muttered as she slammed the door behind her.

Ino stalked off 'I always get everything I want… why can't I get him? Its just sooo unfair…; she wailed inside her own head.


End file.
